Sticks and Stones
by EighthHorcrux
Summary: "I'd rather be alone in my world, I'd rather be the girl that gets hurt." Hermione's always lingered in Draco's shadow ever since she started at Hogwarts, and has forever been taunted for her blood status. Though when she becomes part of the Golden Trio, her life turns around, and it's her turn to triumph.


**Author's Notes: Here's a Songfic to Nicola Robert's 'Sticks + Stones', it's in Ginny's POV and is based throughout Hermione's time at Hogwarts. It doesn't follow the story completely, though I love the song and it's one of my favourite Dramione themed songs! :')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling!**

* * *

"Oh and you've got dirt on your nose, right there." I laughed, pointing at my nose to signify to Ron, before leaving the boys in their carriage and making my way down the train, a smile still glued to my face.

"I'd better be in Slytherin, my father was in Slytherin!" I heard an unfamiliar voice gloat, as I stopped outside of the carriage that the voice was coming from, eavesdropping on their conversation.

I heard a few murmurs as someone else in the carriage spoke, but not loud enough to be audible to me.

"Anyway, I'm going to change into my robes, we're going to be there soon." The first voice spoke again, before sliding the door open and making me jump.

He stared at me for a while, before wrinkling his nose. Merlin, he was handsome. He had dark grey eyes, and silvery blonde hair, and was incredibly tall.

"What are you looking at?" He spat, as the smile slid off my face.

"No-nothing." I shuddered, taking a forbidden instant dislike to this boy, as he sniffed, before walking away from me, up the train

**_Couldn't you tell lies to me? _**

**_Couldn't you say I'm pretty? _**

**_Now that's enough_**

I dashed up the large flight of stairs, puffing a little as I caught up with Ron and Harry. Ron and Harry gave me grins in unison, as the silvery-haired boy from the train emerged next to us.

"So it's true what they're saying on the train then? Harry Potter's come to Hogwarts!" He spat with a smirk.

Harry cocked his eyebrows as the other boy held out his hand.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron let out a loud snort, and I bit my lip to prevent a snigger from slipping out as Draco's grin vanished from his face as he glared at Ron.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." Draco smirked triumphantly as Ron's face turned a similar shade to his hair as he fixed his eyes to the ground.

His grin returned as he turned to Harry once more.

"You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He explained, his hand still held out. Harry scoffed, as he rejected Draco's hand.

"I think I know how to tell the wrong sort for myself thank you!" Harry grinned, as Draco retorted with a strong glare. I let out a tiny giggle as Professor McGonagall began to speak.

**_Tells me that she hates the playground _**

**_How can they hurt, words are just sounds _**

**_So take your shot_**

"Come on guys!" Oliver Woods yelled, beckoning us over to the Quiddich pitch, broom under his arm. He suddenly stopped in his tracks as the Slytherin Quiddich team were entering the opposite way.

"What are you doing?" Oliver gasped, as Marcus Flint shoved a screwed up note into his hand.

"To train their new seeker?" Oliver smirked, scrunching the ball of paper back up and tossing it at Marcus' head. "Who?"

The Slytherin team swiftly moved out of the way as that Draco Malfoy made his way forward with a smirk. I felt my heart flutter a tad, but covered it with a scowl.

"Malfoy?" Harry and Ron questioned in unison.

"Alright Potter?" He spat, saying Harry's surname as if it were a brand of rat poison.

"At least Harry got into the team with talent, and didn't have to buy his way in." I smirked, folding my arms and preparing myself for his reaction. He wrinkled his nose, his face inches from mine. The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy Mudblood," he spat. I knew at once that Malfoy had said something really bad because there was an instant uproar at his words. Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George jumping on him, Alicia shrieked, "How dare you!" and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulling out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointing it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoy's face."

_**I don't want to see that they're making it hard for me**_

_**At home I cry**_

Ron was seething, as the three of us, followed by the rest of the Gryffindor Quiddich team made our way to the Gryffindor common room. I grasped the sleeve of Ron's robes, and tugged until he was facing me.

"Ron, what's a-a Mudblood?" I shuddered, as Ron gasped.

"Mudblood is a really foul name for someone who's Muggle-born." Ron sighed, after a short hesitation on whether he'd define the word for me.

"Thank you." I shivered, putting on a fake grin as I jogged a little to catch up with the others.

**_Bet that you think that you're on your own _**

**_And you've no one's hand to hold _**

**_Sticks and stones _**

**_Hurt just a little_**

"You filthy little Mudblood!" Draco spat as I accidentally brushed against his robes. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned towards him, trying to eliminate the feeling of hurt in my face as I pulled a brave face.

"Shut up Malfoy." I shuddered, preparing to flinch for when he hit me. He let out a snort, before beckoning Crabbe and Goyle as he departed sandwiched in between them.

I felt my heart sink as I turned away from Draco, and put on a fake smile as I began to speak to Ron and Harry. I glanced over my shoulder a few times, ignoring their conversation, and drifting away, as he strutted away.

**_Wouldn't it be wrong if we're all the same? _**

**_Don't surrender don't you change _**

**_Sticks and stones _**

**_Hurt just a little_**

Someone threw a pebble at the back of Harry's head, and he turned to find that the culprit was Draco.

"Is it true that you fainted? That you actually fainted?" He laughed, as Crabbe, Goyle and Theo faked fainting actions behind him. I felt Harry tense up, preparing to lash out.

Harry would have said something back, but I tugged on his sleeve slightly, getting his attention. "He's not worth it." I hissed, as he turned away from Malfoy, as he clearly got a reaction which he was looking for.

"That's right, listen to mudblood."

Ron fumed. "Why you little..." He began, but was cut off by the start of Professor Dumbledore's speech. Ron continued to glare at Malfoy throughout the banquet, as I leant my head on the table.

What had I ever done to him?

His words continued to echo through my head as I sunk my teeth into the crispy skin of an apple.

**_With all the mean words they're ugly _**

**_Starting to see I'm lucky _**

**_And that's enough _**

**_I'd rather be alone in my world _**

**_I'd rather be the girl that gets hurt _**

**_So take your shot_**

"Come at me you filthy ugly brute!" Draco seethed, for once it wasn't me who he was introducing in this manor, as he strode towards Buckbeak, as the Hippogriff feinted in response.

"Oi, no!" Hagrid bellowed in the background, Draco clearly ignoring him as he glued his feet to the dirt, as the Hyppogriff continued to react to his insults.

"Aaaah!" Draco squealed, my heart in my throat as he fell to the ground as Buckbeak attacked him with his hoof.

"HAGRID, YOU HAVE TO GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL WING!" I shuddered, jogging towards the limp Draco. I couldn't care about him; he'd never do the same. I couldn't care for his safety, he'd probably retort than be cared for by a Mudblood like me.

"Okay, I'm the teacher, I'll do it!" Hagrid announced, picking up Draco's limp frame, guiding him back to the Hogwarts castle.

**_I don't want to see that they're making it hard for me _**

**_At home I cry_**

"But they can't kill Buckbeack!" I sobbed, flinging open the back door of the castle.I was greeted by Draco and his "gang".

"Hey Granger, come to see the show?" He smirked, looking over the edge towards Hagrid's house.

"YOU FOUL, LOATHSOME, EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!" I shreicked, feeling the blood boil towards my face as I strode towards Draco, pressing him against a rock as I pushed my wand to his neck. I glared for a few minutes until Ron interrupted.

"Hermione no, he's not worth it!" He groaned, Draco's quivering stopping as I lowered my wand and walked away. He snorted loudly, before I silenced him by swinging my arm towards him, my fist coming into contact with his nose.

"Draco, are you okay?" Crabbe exclaimed, as Draco sat on the floor, cradling his bloody nose.

"Yeah, let's get out of here!" He whimpered, putting on a pathetic excuse for a brave face as he bolted back into the building, Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

"That felt good" I sighed, flexing my fingers.

"Not good, brilliant!" Ron grinned, as Harry continued to look gobsmacked.

**_Bet that you think that you're on your own _**

**_And you've no one's hand to hold _**

**_Sticks and stones _**

**_Hurt just a little_**

I stood at the top of the stairs, brushing down my Yule Ball dress while peeking out from around the corner. I shivered when I saw Draco sat near the bottom. I took a deep breath, as I slowly made my way down the stairs, one at a time to stop myself from tripping over my dress, or my own feet for that matter. I avoided looking at Draco as I knew that I'd go red, and I grinned at Krum, grasping his outstretched hand as he lead the two of us to the dance floor.

"Voo look veautiful." Victor grinned, as I cooed at his accent.

"Not too bad yourself." I smiled, seeing Draco and Pansy dancing over his shoulder, stepping on each other's feet. Draco suddenly caught my eye, and I smirked as he continued to glare.

**_Wouldn't it be wrong if we're all the same _**

**_Don't surrender don't you change _**

**_Sticks and stones _**

**_Hurt just a little_**

I followed Ron and Harry out of the carriage, my eyesight lingering towards the back of the train, my heart full of envy as I spied Pansy Parkinson with her arms wrapped around Draco, Crabbe and Goyle following in their footsteps. If looks could kill, he'd be in flames right now. I couldn't help but feel a tad of distress and hurt as he avoided my glares. I suddenly felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder, as I turned to face Ron. "Come on 'Mione, lighten up!" he grinned, trying to ease the tension, as I turned my back on the Slytherins, following my best friends to the carriages, perfectly aware of Pansy and Draco following in our footsteps.

**_Too young to buy my own bottle of vodka _**

**_So I'd beg the driver please I need another _**

**_How funny that I was too young for so many things _**

**_Yet you thought I'd cope with being told I'm ugly_**

"What do you think's wrong with him?" Harry asked, as the three of us glanced over at Draco. He'd been acting odd for the last few days, and eyes Harry wanted to know why.

"Perhaps he's ill, you can't just presume that he's a Deatheater Harry!" I shivered, whispering the word _"Deatheater"._

"Oh I don't know Hermione." Harry confidently stated, as Ron buttere his 15th slice of toast that morning.

"Look away Harry, he's looking over here!" I hissed, as Harry quickly fixed his gaze to the table. I let out a little chuckle as I heard Pansy yelling at Draco.

"Drakey Drakey!"

**_Over and over I'd read it believe it _**

**_Said no to the shrink I can fix me I think _**

**_I got friends in my head they've got me on the mend _**

**_I am pretty in my mirror, easy to pretend_**

"But leave the Mudblood up here, I think we need to talk girl to girl!" Bellatrix cackled, as Ron and Harry were led away.

As soon as the dungeon door was slammed, Bellatrix brought her face to mine and began to yell.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THE SWORD YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD?" She seethed. Well, Draco had certainty inherited her genes.

"I d-d-d-don't know!" I wailed, as she pushed me to the ground, pressing her knee into my stomach as I lay in a lying position.

"Hahahahaha!" She laughed, as I kicked and screamed as a searing pain ran up my arm. I felt a streak of blood trickle down, and my head began to feel heavy as I glanced towards the door. I saw Draco, and my heart sunk to discover that he wasn't going to help me. I closed my eyes praying, just praying, that someone would find me.

_**17 and thought that I'd won the jackpot**_

_**Seems I didn't read between the lines of this one**_

_**I can't think why I could of made you so, so angry**_

_**Your bullets I don't feel them come on and fire at me**_

"I'm hunted quite as much as any goblin or elf, Griphook! I'm a Mudblood!" I seethed, anger bubbling up inside me.

"Don't call yourself-"

"Why shouldn't I? Mudblood, and proud of it!" I cut Ron off angrily, glaring at his gormless face.

**_Bet that you think that you're on your own _**

**_And you've no one's hand to hold _**

**_Sticks and stones _**

**_Hurt just a little_**

I quickly mounted the broom with Ron tossed me. Yeah, I'm not a confident flyer, and I'm not good with heights but I'd rather fly out than burn to death.

"We can't just leave them!" Harry exclaimed. I gazed over my shoulder and saw Crabbe fall off the tower, and into the fire.

"If we die for them Harry, I'll kill you!" Ron yelled, as we abruptly turned on our brooms, back to the direction of Draco and Goyle.

"COME ON!" Harry cursed, stretching his hand for Draco who slipped off due to the sweat on his hand.

"HERMIONE, GET RID OF THE FIRE!" Ron shouted, as I muttered a range of spells as the fire died down. After Draco was on Harry's broom, and Goyle on Ron's, we quickly escaped from the burning room of requirement, tossing the Horcrux in before the large doors closed. I quickly fell off my broom, Harry and Draco doing the same.

"Are you okay?" I gasped, crawling towards Draco.

"This war is real isn't it?" He shuddered, avoiding my question.

I nodded sadly, gazing into his deep silvery grey eyes.

**_Wouldn't it be wrong if we're all the same _**

**_Don't surrender don't you change _**

**_Sticks and stones _**

**_Hurt just a little _**

**_Hurt just a little_**

Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort shouted, followed by a few laughs from the Deatheaters behind.

"NO!" Ginny screamed, hopeless running towards him, but she was held back by her father.

"Stupid girl!" He seethed, before turning his attention to everyone. "Come to me, and you will live!" Voldemort yelled, as the crowd of Deatheaters continued to laugh at the fact that Harry was dead.

"Come on Draco!" Lucius Malfoy beckoned, as his son stood, eyes wide as he didn't know what to do.

"Draco!" Narcissa Malfoy sighed, as Draco continued to dither.

Don't do it Draco. Don't go to the bad side.

His eyes met mine, and I gave him a pleading look.

"Draco!" His father hissed once more. Draco grimaced, our eyesight breaking. I glanced at Hagrid once more, with the limp Harry in his arms.

"Well done Draco!" Voldemort exclaimed. I brought my eyes back to the scene unfolding in front of me, and saw that Draco had once again made the wrong choice.

I avoided his eyesight, as I turned away.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort chanted once more. I felt the anger build up inside me, as I brought my knees to my chin, rocking back and forth on my bottom. Ron put an arm around me as we mourned the death of our best friend.

"What? Harry's alive!" Someone exclaimed, as me and Ron turned our attention forwards. Sure enough, Harry was tearing across the Courtyard, firing spells at Voldemort. I brought my eyesight back to Draco, and saw him fleeing from the scene.

"At least he's safe." I thought to myself, a smile creeping upon my face.

**_Hurt just a little._**

**_Hurt just a little._**

"Have you got everything?" I asked my daughter Rose for the hundredth time. It was her first day at Hogwarts, and I had to make sure she'd be okay, and that she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Yes mum!" She exclaimed, as I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you!" I sobbed into her shoulder, peering over it.

I broke away, and glanced towards a familiar face. Was it Draco? He looked over this way, and nodded curtly as his son made his way onto the train. He had the Malfoy pale hair, just like his father.

I smiled back, waving at Rose as she sat with Harry and Ginny's children on the train. I felt my heart tingle as Draco's son sat in the same carriage, making friends with our Rose.

**_Hurt just a little._**


End file.
